Just Friends
by Holly360
Summary: i suck at this please R
1. The start of something new

Chapter 1

Holly's POV

"Holly hurry up" my best friend Hailey shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I grabbed my bag of the door and headed down. I was wearing a white tank top with my jeans and my Dcs. I went into the kitchen and noticed she was wearing a mini skirt, a halter top and her flip flops. She grabbed he bag before we headed for my red Skoda fabia. I turned on the radio and noticed they were playing Mcfly's new song. I sang along until I reached the traffic lights. I noticed I had a green light so kept driving when all of a sudden a car hit the side off my car as I blanked out.

Hailey's POV

I woke up and realised I was in the hospital I couldn't remember what had happened. I looked over at the bed next to mine and noticed that Holly was lying there she hadn't woken up yet. I turned around and looked out the window to see a group of girls standing outside our room. Just as I was about to call the nurses the 4 Mcfly guys come in.

"Hey" I said trying to sound calm.

"Hey they all replied. I looked over and noticed that Tom & Dougie were both looking at Holly.

"That's Holly" I told them they looked back at me with confusion in there eyes.

I sat taking to the guys until the nurse came in and told them to leave. Just as Dougie was about to leave he gave me his number and kissed me softly on the lips.

**6 months later **

Holly's POV

I looked over at Dougie and Hailey. I had known the guys 5 ½ months and it already seamed like we had been best friends forever. I turned back to the tv and continued to watch the skateboarding. I looked back at Dougie and Hailey and noticed they wee kissing and for some reason it hurt _I can't fall for him can I? _I decided to get up and leave. I grabbed my board that was sitting next to Dougie's and left for the skate park. Just as I arrived my phone started ringing I pulled it out of my pocket and noticed tat it was Hailey

"Hey Hailz Whats up?" I asked trying to avoid the question that was coming

"Hey nothing so why did you leave?" she asked

"Thought I would give you and Doug some alone time" I replied

"Ha ha you're not funny"

"whatever bye" I replied hanging up I decided that it would e better If I went back as it was getting dark. I got to the front door and walked it to see them all watching saw and laughing I also noticed that Dougie had his lap top

**Holz- Hey **Doug's wats up?

**ILHaily- **nm watching saw

**Holz- kl. **Who one the skateboarding**?**

**ILHailey-**Elisa Steamer.

**Holz-**Yessss!!!!!!

**Holz **– logged out

I turned of te computer and grabbed my guitar and continued with the song I was writing when there was a knock on my door I closed my song book and my guitar down before answering the door.

"Hey I didn't know you write songs" Hailey said walking in and taking my notebook.

"Give me it" I replied grabbing it off her

"I didn't think best friends kept secrets"

"Well we all know that you've kept secrets from me"

"That was different"

"How was that different" I replied getting angry

"I was saving you from getting hurt"

"But it as ok for you to then go out with him"

"It was primary 7 get over it"

"No you always but in with my love life I have never done anything like that with you"

"That's because I always pick the write guys" ok the was a joke

"Do you actually know how many boyfriends I have had?"

"How many" Hailey replied obviously get pissed of

"None because every time I was about to ask someone out you would instead"

"You can have any of the guys"

"yeah but not the one that I want" I replied walking out the door.

I walked down the stairs to see the guys playing halo and Dougie being beat.

"Here" I said putting my hands out for the controller. He handed me the controller and I sttartd pushing all these buttons.

"Holly how did you do that" Dougie asked surprised

"My brother had the game" I replied turning around t see Hailey walking in so I headed back up the stairs and noticed that I was being fallowed by Harry. I left the door open for him

"Whats up" Harry asked but before I could answerer tom shouted us for dinner. I walked to the Table and sat down next to Dougie and Danny. I herd my phone bleep and noticed that it was from my ex best friend

_Before you think about eating you might want to consider your weight _was all she wrte I had realised that both Danny and Dougie had read the text.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got up and left the table just as Tom brought the food out. I went up the stairs and was closely fallowed by Harry

"Hey Whats wrong" he asked sitting down next to me.

"Do you think I'm fat" I asked turning to face him

"No" he said wiping tears from my eyes. He leaned forward and was about to kiss me when I herd a crash from the room next to mine. We both jumped and decided to tip toe to the door to see what as going on. I peered through the gap in the door to see Dougie and Hailey.

I turned around to see Harry had gone I got up and went to his room to see if he wa there and noticed him getting his drums. I picked up the drumsticks and fallowed him to the hall.

"Harry wait here don't do anything until I get back" I told him heading for my room. I grabbed my guitar and amp and headed for the hall next to harry.

"123" we bith started to play giving the two in theroom such a frigh tthat they both came out

"What the fuck" Dougie shouted as me and harry started to laugh. _Maybe im not falling for Dougie maybe im falling for harry_ I put my guitar back in my room and sat on my bed watching a dvd.

"Mind if come watch this with you" Harry asked coming and sitting next to me on my bed.

The next day I woke up and realisedthe house was very quite so I houht I would change that and got my guitar and startd to sing and play my guitar. I wasn't aware of anyone listenig until I was fiished and noticed the guys with there manager. I set my guitar down and went and sat on my bed. The guys all left except from Hailey

"Holly I'm sorry" she told me

"Its fine" I told her she came over and hugged me before we both left and went down the stairs.

**Please r&r sorry its a bit short i sorta got righters block**

**if u have any ideas let me know and i might use them **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Holly's POV

We arrived down the stairs and sat on the couch _do I tell her that I think I'm falling for Harry_.

"Hailey, Holly go get changed were all going to the cinema with Toms Girlfriend" Danny shouted at us. We both ran up the stairs to get changed.

I got back down the stairs wearing my jeans my Blink 182 top my Dc's and me Hurley Jumper. I walked into the living to see if the guys were there but they weren't. Just as I had sat down the door bell went. I answered the door to a girl that was around 5'5 with blondish brown hair. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans a pair of converse a star wars tee and a Hurley jumper that was similar to mine except the colour mine is blue hers was green.

"You must be Tom's girlfriend" I asked

"Yeah, My names Niamh. You must be Holly" she replied. I nodded my head and let her in. we sat on the couch and talked while we waited for the guys to return. _Wow we have a lot in common_.

10 minuets later the guys came down with Hailey fallowing.

"Hey Niamh this is Hailey and I see you've already met Holly" She nodded her head as he pointed to both of us. We all got our coats on and headed out to the cars. We decided that it would be better that the three girls go with me in my car (I recently passed my test) while the boys went in Toms. We arrived at the cinema and looked to see what was on.

"Twilight" Niamh suggested

"Sounds good to me I love that book" I told her as Tom and Harry went to get the tickets. I turned around to see Dougie and Hailey kissing.

Niamh's POV

I walked along holding Toms Hand while I talked to Holly _we have so much in common _we got to the screening room place and handed them our tickets before taking our seats. I noticed that Harry had sat next to Holly.

"Are you going out with Harry" I whispered to her

"No why" she whispered back

"No reason". Just as had finished talking the film started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Holly's POV

We walked out the cinema in time for the rain _great_

"Hey guys, me and Dougie are going out well catch you all later" Hailey told us. I watched them leave her hand in his back pocket.

"OK me and Holly will go in her car" I herd Niamh say we walked over to my car. I pushed the button and waited for my silver Volvo to flash to let me know that it was unlock. We got in

"Hey did you like the film" I asked her trying to get Hailey and Dougie out of my mind.

"Yeah it was good, who's your favourite character?"

"Jasper Edward Bella and Alice. You?"

"Emmett Alice and Edward" _I think I like her better than Hailey._

We arrived back at the house still chatting about twilight.

"Hey Niamh come here" Tom Shouted from the living room. I decided that I would go up the satirs and into my bedroom to write a new song. I had just finished the song when there was a knock on my door

"Come in" I shouted sticking my notebook under the in its drawer.

"Hey Whats up" Niamh asked as she stood in the doorway with Tom.

"Nothing. Hey Tom"

"Ok, do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok see you tomorrow" she said before leaving. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and it was 10:30pm. I got changed into me jammies and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and went for a shower before everyone got up. I got changed and headed down the stairs to find Tom cooking the breakfast.

"Morning Tom" I said getting a drink of fresh orange

Morning" he replied

I walked into the living room to see Dougie looking through his dvd collection

"No porn" I told him causing him to jump 10 feet in the air.

"WTF? What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know anything other than porn" I grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

We sat watching TV when Hailey and Niamh came down the stairs

"Holly I have to cancel" Hailey told me _no surprise there then_

"Its fine I was going to cancel anyway" I told her

I got up and left with Niamh to go into town.

"Ok where to first?" I asked getting out of the car

"New look" Niamh replied

We stayed in town for about 3 hours before heading home

"Did you have fun with you're new best friend" Hailey asked as I walked in the front door.

"What do you mean new best friend" I asked confused

"Well it's obvious that I've been replaced" she replied I turned to face Niamh who ran up the stairs crying. I ran after her

"You run after you're new best friend"

"Cant I have two best friends?"

"No have her because its obvious you would rather spend time with her and not me"

"You cancelled on me" I told her getting angry

"That's different"

"Whatever" I replied heading up the stairs

"You take one more step up those stairs and we are no longer friends" I ignored her and continued to walk up the stairs. I knocked on Niamh's door _please let me in _

"Come in" I walked in to see her packing her things

"Hey don't leave" I told her

"Why. Nobody likes me" she said sitting on her bed

"Everyone likes you"

"No they don't Hailey doesn't"

"Hailey's a bitch, trust me you shouldn't care what she thinks"

She thought for a moment

"How come"

"She's jealous" we both unpacked her stuff and headed down the stairs to collect a DVD to watch. I picked out star wars and headed back up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Holly's POV

We sat watching star wars when all of a sudden there was a knock n the door

"Who's there" Niamh asked

"Tom can I come in" he asked I paused the TV while Niamh went and opened the door for him. He came in and kissed Niamh

"We've to go down stairs Dougie has an announcement to make" we all went down the stairs and sat on the couch.

"Hailey I love you with all my heart and would love to spend the rest of my life with you" he got down on one knee

"Will you marry me" I couldn't bear to hear her reply I got up and headed out the door.

Hailey's POV

"OF course I will" he got up and kissed me _once again I bet Holly _I turned around to see holly had gone _oh well_. I sat back down on the couch and looked at the ring

"I'm glad you decided to marry me cause if you were to ever pick Holly I would have to slap you" I told him I was about to say something to Niamh but she was gone so I just got back to the TV.

Niamh POV

I new I had no hope of finding Holly as there was so many places she could be so I turned on my Laptop and went on msn to see if she was on line.

**Niamh&Tom **hey why did you leave? 

**Brokenheartedguitarist **because there is something I need to tell you

**Niamh&Tom **Ok shoot

**Brokenheartedguitarist **are you alone

**Niamh&Tom **yes

**Brokenheartedguitarist ** I think I'm in love with Dougie

**Niamh&Tom **that cant be good

**Brokenheartedguitarist **yeah so I'm going to stay away for a few days

I signed off and went down the stairs to see Dougie and Hailey all over each other. _I bet you planed this _I walked pat them and into the kitchen to see Tom making the dinner. I waked over and kissed him on the cheek before heading back up the stairs to watch the rest of star wars.

Holly's POV

I sat in my old bedroom at my Mums with my guitar that was a bit tattered and old but still worked and my notebook and started to right a new song that probably would never get sang. _How could she do this _I decided to go to bed and think about what I was going to do next because I new for a fact that I couldn't stay here forever could I?

I woke up the next day to the sound of my mum shouting at someone. I crept down the stairs to see Dougie standing there

"Whats going on" I asked confused

"Nothing" my mum said heading back to the kitchen. I waked over to the couch and sat down

"So what brings you here£" I asked

"I need you to do me a favour"

"What"

"I know that at weddings you're best man is meant to be you're closest friend"

"Spit it out boy"

"ok I was wondering would you like to be my best man"

"can I be your best woman"

"is that your way of saying yes" I nodded my head as he pulled me into a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 20

Holly's POV

I sat outside the changing room waiting for Dougie coming out _why am I doing this?_

"Hurry up Doug" I shouted, I had been sitting here for 10 minuets. He finally came out wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie

"Here" in said getting up to tie his tie for him. _Can't believe you're getting married_

We bought his suit and headed back to my mums where the guys were picking him up

"So what have you got planned for tonight?" he asked as we entered the house.

"I nothing the guys planned it all" I told him although they did tell me what they were planning on doing. I got us both a can of coke and turned on the TV. I hour later the guys arrived at the house

"Have fun" I shouted to them as they left. I shut the door and went back to watching the TV.

Danny's POV

"Where are we going?" Dougie asked

"Is a surprise" I told him. I turned up the radio to try and drown out his whining. We arrived at the club and parked. I was about to get out when I herd my phone beep

/_hey Danny _

_Can u please pick me up_

_And take me to holly's – Niamh x/ _

"I started up the engine at headed off to get her

Hailey's POV

I started at he club Alex my best friend had picked for me. We walked in to see banners and balloons

"Thanks Alex" I said as I sat down at one of the tables and le her get the first round. She came back with 2 vodka and cokes. _If we keep drinking these well end up completely wasted. _

Niamh's POV

I arrived at Holly's and knocked on the front door

"Come in" I herd someone shout I couldn't work out if it was Holly or her mum as I had never met her mum. I walked into the living room to see Holly watching Just my Luck.

"Doesn't Tom look hot" I told her

"Hey" she replied as I sat down next to her on the couch and watched the rest of the movie. Every so often we would comment on the characters _you're such a good friend. _

After the film had finished we both went up the stairs to her room

"Wait here" she told me. I sat down on the edge of her bed and noticed a notebook. I picked it up and looked through it to see that it was songs she had written _wow these are really good. _I herd footsteps coming back so I shut the notebook and put it back where I found it

"Why aren't you out with the guys" I asked her when she came back into the room

"Couldn't be bothered" she replied. We watched another film before going to bed.

Dougie's POV

"Dougie I think you've had enough" I herd Harry tell me I nodded my head and let him lead me out. I turned around and noticed Tom was doing the same to Danny who for once looked worse than me. We arrived at Holly's and knocked on the door; I looked at Harry and turned back to the door to see a very sleepy looking Holly

"Ssh my mum and Niamh are still sleeping" she told us as we walked or in mine and Danny's case stumbled over to the couch.

"How much did you give them to drink" I herd her ask Harry I did hear his reply because I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dougie's POV

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. I went into the kitchen to see Holly cooking something

"Morning" I said sitting at the table

"Here" she said bringing me over a glass of water and headache pills I took a couple and handed her them back. A few minuets later everyone joined us in the kitchen and sat at the table Holly brought us each a bacon roll.

After my roll I went up the stairs and got changed into my suit. I went down the stairs to see everyone else was ready _wow holly u look nice _

"Bye Niamh see you there" we all shouted as we entered the limo. We all drove to the church and had some pictures taken before heading inside to wait on Hailey arriving.

Holly's POV

The music started paying and we all stood up I turned to the aisle to see Hailey walking down. I handed Harry the rings and left. I got outside the church and started crying. I walked home and went up the stairs to get changed I put on my jeans and tee-shirt _ok I need to go to the party_ I left the house and headed to the after party. I got in to see everyone there and Dancing

"Hey you ok" Niamh asked as she came over with tom

"Yeah" I was about to say something when I noticed Dougie shout at Hailey I ran to where they wee standing to see Hailey holding some other guys hand

"Hailey how the fuck could you" asked although I already new the answer

"Shut up Holly" she said I was about to reply when she slapped me across the face I punched her back and ran to the toilets _I'm not a violent person_

I washed my face and made sure I looked reasonable I walked out the bathroom and heard Dougie singing I went to the Dance floor

Dougie's POV

I grabbed the microphone that was on the stage and started to sing a song called holly I'm the one

_I'm hiding in a bush outside your window _

_I'm feeling sick and numb _

_Fed all my best lines to my best friend _

_So he could be the one _

_But I'm jerk because it worked _

_And I've just realised what I've done _

_Guess I'll never be the guy to get the girl _

_Set it up so that he could rock your world _

_Promise me when you scream you fake it _

_Holly, I'm the one you should be dating _

_Seeing you with him is so frustrating _

_I taught him everything he knows _

_You fell for every line I gave him _

_I know that I'm dumb_

_But Holly…I'm the one_

I looke over at the door and seen Holly standing there in tears I put the mic down and jumped of the stage before going over to her

Holly's POV

I stood in the door way crying and noticed he was coming over to me _he's probably leaving. _I wiped away the tears and before I had a chance to do anything else e kissed me. It was a soft kiss that made me want to melt. He pulled away and we started into each others eyes for a minuet before he dragged me onto the Dance floor and we started to slow dance,.

"Sorry" I told him I rested my head on his shoulder

"Its ok" he replied _I truly love you_ we finished dancing and I went over to see Niamh who was in a corner kissing Tom

"Can I talk to Niamh if you ever decided to stop playing tonsil hockey with Tom I asked I went to the bar and ordered a coke.

"I might be going out with Dougie" told her I was about to say something else when Dougie came and put his arms around my waist

"Hey babe" I turned around to say something to Niamh but she had vanished.

* * *

**please review **

**thanx to Payton360 and Fletcher x for there helpful reviews **

**hope u enjoy this chapter **

**Holly :) x **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Holly's POV

I woke up the next morning to see Dougie lying next to me. _I really should talk to him about last night_. I grabbed my clothes and headed into the bathroom for a shower. After my shower I headed down the stairs to see a load of mail I picked it up and went through it see if there was anything for me. I put it on the table and went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hey Holly come here" I herd Niamh ask I put my cup in the sink and headed through to the living room.

"So are you and Dougie dating?" she asked when I joined her on the coach.

"Don't know" I replied. Just as she was about to say something else Dougie came down. I handed him the aspirin and went back in to the kitchen shortly fallowed by Dougie.

"Hey you ok?" he asked I nodded my head in response. He came over and was about t kiss me when I moved out of the way.

"Whats up"

"I think we should sort a couple of things out"

"Ok like what"

"Well first thing is you should sign the divorce papers that came for you today.

"Ok and whets the second thing"

"Are we dating?" _please say yes _

"Yes" I kissed him lightly on the lips before headed back to the living room.

Danny's POV

I woke up and noticed I was in some stranger's house I got up and dressed before heading into the living room. No one was around I noticed there was a bit paper on the table

_Danny_

_Last night was a mistake I really don't want to e getting into a relationship as I have just finished with my boyfriend before the party sorry _

_Luv Amy xxxxxx_

I looked around and realised what had happened I had walked Amy home and she let me crash here for the night. I quickly wrote her a note back before heading home. I arrived at the house and waked in _okay its to quite whats going on_ I placed my jacket on the banister before walking in to the living room to seee Harry watching t.v

"Where is everyone/" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Tom's away out on a date with Niamh" he informed me turning on the x-box and handing me a controller

"What about Dougie and Holly?"

"They went away to hand in the divorce papers and then they were going to the cinema"

* * *

sorry its short

pease r&r


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9

Danny's POV

I decided to go for a walk when I bumped into Amy

"Amy I'm sorry" I started but couldn't finish because she kissed me.

"Danny I'm the one who should be sorry. I really like you and everything it's just that I broke up with my boyfriend and now were getting back together" I nodded my head as we walked of in different directions. I continued to walk _I guess it wasn't meant to be_. I walked back to the house to find there was a really hot girl sitting on the couch next to holly. _Time to work the Danny Jones magic. _

Holly's POV

I turned around to see Danny looking as if he was going to flirt with my cousin

"Don't go there Jones" I warned him. I went over to the DVD player and placed just my luck in _that should get him away._ I walked over to the couch and noticed everyone was sitting down on the couch except Niamh. I sat down on the floor next to her. Half way through the film I got up and went to my room to right a new song I picked up my notebook and guitar. I was half way through the song when there was a knock on my door I got up and answered it to find the five of them standing in my door way with there instruments. I moved out of the way and le them in. I shut the door and noticed Dougie was looking through my song book.

"OK what brings you guys here" I asked

"We were wondering if you would help us write a song" tom asked he showed me the first verse. I sat down and picked up my guitar. I was about to start playing when Danny handed me the guitar chords. I strummed the guitar and started to sing what I new and before long I was singing and writing them down. When I had finished singing I handed it to Tom who then went over it and changed some of the lyrics.

The next morning I woke up and found a note at the side of the bed with my name on it. I picked it up and unfolded it

Holly

If you read this note then we are away

Thank you so much for helping us write the somg

We are away recording it.

Love the guys

I walked down the stairs to see Niamh watching T.V

"So you up for shopping with me and my cousin" I asked

"Sure why not" she replied

* * *

**sorry i havent updated in ages**

**kinda short but owell**

**please review**

**Happy New Year**

**Holly**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 10

We went up the stairs to get ready I went into Payton's room and woke her up before getting ready. I grabbed my jeans and noticed there was something in the pocket I pulled it out to find a box I opened the box and found a gold bracelet that was engraved from Dougie. Just as I had opened it I got a text from him

_/hope u like ur bracelet _

_see u soon –Doug xxx/ _

I put the bracelet on and headed down the stairs

1 hour later we decided to go home we put all our bags in the car. We all climbed in and turned on the radio

"So here's McFly's new song falling in love" The dj announced. I turned it down and looked out my window to try and keep the tears back.

"Holly are you ok" Payton asked. I nodded my head and hoped I had convinced them. We arrived at the house and noticed the guys were already waiting for us. I took my bags and went up the stairs. I had just closed the door and it opened again to reveal Payton.

"Hey you ok?" she asked

"Not really it's just a shock that they didn't announce there co-writer" I asked I turned from my wardrobe to look at her

"What do you mean" she asked looking puzzled

"Well I helped them write that song" I told her.

We went back down the stairs to see what everyone was up to.

"Hey so we have some great news but were not going to tell you till dinner so go up the stairs and get changed" Harry told us. We all went up the stairs I went into my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans a tank top my favourite tartan converse and my favourite jumper. I went down the stairs to see the other two weren't done yet. When Payton came down the stairs she was wearing a pair of 3 ¼ length jeans a tight tank top a pair of flip flops and a jumper.

"Niamh hurry up" Dougie shouted from beside me. She finally came down wearing a denim mini skirt a tank top a pair of sandals and a jumper.

We arrived at the restaurant and got taken to our seats.

"OK so what did you want to tell us" Payton asked. _Forgot you were impatient_

"OK so we were wondering if Holly would like us to be her manager" Tom asked

"Won't that be hard considering you have your own stuff to Wright" I asked

"Well we asked our manager and he said he will help us" Harry told me I looked around the room for support. _This is a life long dream_

"OK" I told them.

We finished eating and were about to all go home when Danny asked if he could talk to me. I locked my car. We went for a walk and ended up at the park I sat on one of the swings and he sat on the other

"I think I have a crush on your cousin"

"OK ask her out if you want just don't hurt her

" I told him he nodded his head. We headed back to the car and drove home.

* * *

**hey thanks for the reviews **

**everyone who reviewed can have a cookie **

**a special thanks to Fletcher x and Payton311 **

**for all there help **

**Holly :) x **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning and looked outside to see the sun shining I opened the window and felt the warm summer breeze hit me. I went over to my wardrobe and picked out my 3 ¼ length shorts on over my tankini. Just as I was about to leave there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said as the door opened to reveal Payton and Niamh

"What's up" I asked searching for my guitar case

"Where you going" Payton asked

"The beach" I replied

"Why don't we all go" Niamh suggested I nodded at her suggestion

"And you could wear a bikini" Payton continued I looked at her _she should know better_

"And monkeys could fly" I replied. But somehow they managed it. I looked in the mirror and found myself wearing a light blue bikini I grabbed my shorts which were then taking off me and replaced them with a skirt

"NO way" I said looking at the skirt

"Please just to see Dougie's face" Niamh replied I took the skirt and put it on along with a tank top and my flip flops. I turned around and looked at the other two, Payton was wearing a pink halter top tankini a pair of shorts a tank top and her flip flops. Niamh was also wearing a tankini and a dress over the top along with her flip flops.

I made sure everything was in my bag and then fallowed the other two down the stairs where the guys were waiting _this isn't Wright. _I looked at Dougie who looked shocked. I waked to the bottom of the stairs and out the door towards the cars I got in and waited for everyone else. I turned on the radio when I herd the passenger side door open. I looked over and seen Dougie climb in. along with Payton and Danny. The car journey was quite with the exception of the radio. When we finally arrived at the beach I parked the car and got my things before going to find a space to sit. I picked up my guitar. I looked over at the water to see everyone having fun. I started strumming some chords and singing. I wrote them down in my notebook and realised this was the song I wanted to release as my first single. I looked at everyone and they were all having fun so I grabbed Tom's phone and searched his contacts till found fletch.

"Hey tom" the voice on the phone said

"Hello it's not Tom its Holly" I told him

"Sorry how can I help you"

"Well I have a song I would like to release as my first single and wondered if you would help" I asked

"Sure why don't we meet at the house and we can go to the recording studio from there.

I picked up my thing's and headed for my car and drove home. When I arrived at the house I went up the stairs and changed into my shorts. When there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my guitar and notebook and went to the door.

"All ready" e asked. I nodded my head as we left. I sent Dougie a text as we drove down the road.

Later that night we were all sitting in front of the TV watching it when it announced that McFly had been beating and the new number 1 was Holly. I looked at the screen in shock and wondered how that could have been because I only recorded it today and was still in the process of making the video.

"Well done holly" I herd Payton say from beside me.

"Payton can I talk to you" Danny asked _you better not hurt her_ I turned to look at Dougie who kissed me. I stood up and went to the kitchen and got a drink. I had just put my glass down when Dougie came over to me and grabbed my hand to take me up the stairs

* * *

**i wont be able to upload as often **

**cause school starts but ill try **

**please review and tell me what you think **

**if you review you can get toms mini **

**Holly **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I got up the stairs and went into his room and lay on his bed when all of a sudden he was on top of me. We had just started kissing when there was a knock on the door. I pushed Dougie off me and went to answer the door.

"Hey can I talk to you" Payton asked I looked round the door to Dougie who had his bass out

"Sure what's up" I asked shutting the door as we went to my room

"Danny asked me out" she told me

"So did you say yes" I asked

"I told him I wanted to talk to you"

"Do you like him" I asked

"Yes"

"Well say yes" I told her we walked out of my room. I was about knock on the door when it opened to reveal Dougie who almost bumped into me.

Payton's POV

"Danny can I talk to you" I asked as I headed for the living room

"Sure what's up" he asked. I walked through the kitchen and put the back door and sat on the grass I turned around and seen he was fallowing. _How do I do this?_

"Danny I would like to go out with you but I have to warn you I take relationships very seriously" I told him. He nodded his head before kissing me. I kissed him back and then pulled away

"Wait here" I told him. I walked in and seen Niamh sitting cuddling Tom as they watched a Disney film. I grabbed my phone and took it outside to where Danny was waiting.

"Here let me take a photo" he asked. I turned on my camera and sat down next to him.

Niamh's POV

"Let me in" I herd someone shout I looked at Tom who was trying to concentrate on Toy Story (the movie we were watching). I got up from the couch and headed towards the door I opened it up to see my ex Jacob. I tried to shut the door but he managed to open it.

"Hey baby" he said trying to kiss me

"Don't call me baby we don't go out anymore" I told him trying to shove him out the door.

"Hey don't be like that I know you're only joking"

"No I'm not I have a boyfriend and its not you" Just as I said that Holly Tom and Dougie were standing behind me

"You love me really"  
"No I don't now leave" I noticed Tom had wrapped his arms around my waist

"Is this your boyfriend" He asked pointing at tom I nodded my head as he went to punch him I closed my eyes

"Holly don't" I herd Tom shout I opened my eyes to see Holly trying to punch him in the face Tom let go off me and pushed him out the door while Dougie held on to Holly.

"This isn't over" he told me before Tom shut the door.

Holly's POV

I went up the stairs and into my room to try and calm down. I grabbed my guitar and started to play _how does this calm me down I will never know _I finished playing and went down the stairs.

"I'm away to the recording studio" I shouted

"Why?" I herd Payton shout back

"Cause I have all the songs I want for my album" I Replied. I left the house and headed down the street to the recording studio.

"Holly" I herd someone shout angrily at me from behind, I turned around to see

* * *

**Who did Holly see??**

**Send in suggestions and i might use them **

**Please review and tell me what you think **

**All reviewers will get Danny Jones **

**Thanks to Payton360, Fletcher x and everyone else that has reviewed **

**Holly :) x **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I turned around to see Jacob walking towards me

"What do you want" I asked not wanting to talk to him

"Just to let you know I'm pressing charges" he told me with a smug look on his face

"You press charges on me and ill press charges on you for hitting Tom" I warned him before walking off. I walked in the house and went up the stairs to find Dougie sitting in his room doing nothing. I sat next to him on his bed and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and before I knew it he was on top off me taking off me tee shirt. _This feels right. _I pulled apart from him and he started kissing my neck

"Be gentle with me this is my first time" I told him before kissing him again.

I woke up the next morning and noticed Dougie lying next to me fast asleep I looked at the clock beside me and noticed it was only 7:00 am I cuddled into him and listened to his heart beat when all of a sudden I felt him move I looked up and noticed he was watching me. I locked my eyes with his before he kissed me. I pulled apart and moved so that I could find my clothes. I put my clothes on before leaving for my room. I grabbed a clean pair of clothes and went into the bathroom for a shower. I came out the shower and seen Dougie waiting for me.

"How long do you think you'll have them on for" he asked with a smug look on his face

"All day" I told him before I walked down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and seen Tom cooking which made me feel sick I pushed past Dougie and Harry and ran up the stairs to the toilet.

A couple of days later

"Holly are you sure about this" Payton asked as we drove up to the hospital

"What me being pregnant that's a no but I want to get checked out just in case" I told her we parked the car and headed inside. Just as we had sat down the doctor came through for us we fallowed him inside.

Niamh's POV

I was in the living room with Tom when I herd someone open the front door I turned around to see Harry and his girlfriend.

"Guys I have someone I want you to meet" He told us as Danny and Dougie came down the stairs and joined us in the living room

"So this is my girlfriend Kelly" He told us I looked at her she was medium height brunet and was by the way she dressed a girly girl.

"Nice to meet you" I told her.

"Will you be staying for dinner" Tom asked just then my phone beeped

/_hey Niamh _

_Tell Tom me and Payton _

_Wont be having dinner were _

_Going out for a meal-Holly/ _

"Tom, Holly and Payton don't need dinner I told him"

After our dinner we all went back into the living room _I wonder how Holly is. _I went up the stairs and into her room to find a demo of her CD I put it in her CD player and started listening to it

"She's crap" I herd someone say from the door way I looked around to see Kelly standing there.

Holly's POV

I walked in the house to hear a familiar piece of music

_I've never felt so alone _

_You made a promise _

_To be here forever_

_You told me never to worry _

_That you weren't going _

_Any where _

I ran up the stairs to see both Niamh and Tom listening to my CD

"Tom out I need to talk to Niamh" I told him. He kissed Niamh and walked out

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed **

**please if you haent already the click the button at **

**the bottem of the screen and review **

**if you review you get a special prize **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What's wrong?" Niamh asked

"The hospital don't think I'm pregnant" I replied still a bit upset

"Wait that's a good thing right?"

"Yeah"

"So why are you still upset" she asked with a look of concern

"They think I have a eating disorder"

"Oh how are they going to fix it?"

"They told me that I have to try and eat at least one meal a day" she looked as if she was going to say something else when there was a knock on the door. Niamh got up and answered it. I got up and was about to leave when I seen a unfamiliar face in the door way

"Holly this is Kelly Harry's girlfriend" Niamh informed me

"Hey" I said as I walked out.

I went down the stairs and seen them all watching a film I looked at everyone and released what my album name should be I ran up the stairs and went on the computer to design the cover. Just as I had finished Harry walked in

"Hey have you met my girlfriend?" He asked

"Yeah she seems nice" I told him as I printed of the cover. I put the cover in the box and laid it on my desk.

"In the dark?" he asked picking up the box

"Yeah don't ask" I replied

we carried on talking until there was a knock on my door from Payton

"Am I interrupting anything" she asked as Harry stood up

"No I was just leaving" Harry said as he walked out and shut the door

"What brings you here" I asked as she sat on the bed next to me

"I was wondering if you and Niamh would like to come shopping with me tomorrow cause I need to get something new to wear for my date with Danny" she told her .

"OK" Just as I had said that I herd my name being shouted. I got up and walked down the stairs to see what was wrong

"What's up" I asked as I entered the living room

"We need you're CD and you have an interview with us at 9:00 tomorrow morning" Tom told me. I looked at my watch and noticed it was half past 9 already

"I'm off to bed I told them" I went up the stairs and into the bathroom to wash my face before going to bed.

* * *

**sorry its short next chapter will be longer **

**so how will Paytons date with DAnny go??  
How will Holly's interview with the guys go **

**send iin ideas and i might use them**

**PLease review the more reviews i get the quicker the chapter comes **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I woke up the next morning at 8:00 and went for a shower_ ok ill eat lunch_ even the thought of food made me feel sick. I sat down and let the water run down my face while I thought about how I was going to tell Dougie. He would notice sooner or later that I was loosing wait wouldn't he? I stood up and turned off the shower and got out. I got changed into my jeans and my favourite light blue tank top and my billabong jumper and my favourite DC's. I went into my room and made sure I hade everything before going down the stairs. I was about to enter the living room when Tom shouted that it was time to go. I picked up my keys and headed out to my car _my very first interview_ we arrived at the studio and went to our dressing rooms to get ready.

We got called to the studio. I left my dressing room and waited for the guys to come out so we could all walk together.

"Be prepared for personal questions" Danny warned me I nodded my head. I walked on and sat down opposite the interviewer.  
"OK so for everyone who doesn't know her already here is Holly Moore" the interviewer announced.

The rest if the interview was dedicated to McFly.

With the usual questions they got.

"Holly, how did you come up with the name in the dark?" she asked me

"Well it was how I felt when I was with my ex-best friend and thought it went well with the songs on the album" I replied

"Ok and have you lost weight" _shit _

"Yeah I have" _please don't ask why_

"Ok that's all we've got time for sorry but Holly's album will be out next Monday" she told the audience.

Payton's POV

I arrived back from shopping and took my stuff upstairs to get changed. I was wearing a pair of light jeans and a pink halter top and a pair of sandals. I grabbed my make-up bag and went into the bathroom. I put on a light mascara and a little lip gloss.

"Payton hurry up" I herd Danny shout up to me. I grabbed my bag of off the bed and headed down to meet him.

"Danny are you sure about this" I asked as I looked at the restaurant. He had brought me to the poshest restaurant in town.

"Yes" he replied pulling me inside. I looked around and noticest it was rather quite but had good vibe about it. We got taken to our seats and handed a menu each.

"Can I get you anything" the waiter asked

"Two cokes" Danny told him. I closed my menu and looked at Danny who was still trying to pick something

"Have you decided what you're having yet" I nodded my head. We both placed our order and waited for him to go. We sat and talked while we waited fro our food. I had ordered the spaghetti bolognaise and Danny had ordered the steak and chips.

After we had finished eating and paid for it we decided to go for a walk along the beach and talk some more. I found a place in the sand above the stars and lay down.

"What are you thinking about" Danny asked

"Nothing really" I lied the truth was I was thinking abut my past relationships and how they had all gone down hill. We stayed looking at the stars for a while before I started to get cold so we went home. I opened the front door and noticed Niamh was still up

"Hey Niamh what's wrong" I asked as Danny went up the stairs

"We need to think of a way to help Holly eat because she hasn't eating anything today and she goes on tour in 2 days time" she informed me

"I think I have a plan" I told her as I looked at the ground. I hated doing things like this to Holly I really did but she needs help so ill have to try.

* * *

**hey **

**thank you to everyone that reviewed**

**please review and tell me what you think **

**if you dont review i wont be happy and my chapters take will take longer **

**not one off my best chapters but it'll have to do. **


	16. Authors note

Authors note

Sorry not a chapter. Its just to tell you I have serious writers block and I have lots of homework to do.

If anyone has any ideas please let me know. I might be able to post the next chapter either tomorrow or the weekend

Sorry again

Holly


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dougie's POV

I looked at the clock on my table 1:00 I read. I looked over to Holly who was fast asleep. I kissed her forehead lightly and walked down the stairs to get a drink. I shut my door before turning on the light. I walked down the stairs quietly so that I didn't wake anyone else up. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out to cupboard and filled it with water.

"OK so that's the plan to stop holly's eating disorder" I herd Payton say _what eating disorder. _

I put the glass down and ran back up the stairs.

"Holly what's this I hear about an eating disorder" I shouted at her waking her up

"Well would you like to explain" I asked

Tom's POV

I woke up as soon as I herd Dougie shouting _wtf is going on through there. _I looked beside me and noticed Niamh wasn't there _strange. _I climbed out of the bed and went through to see what was going. I got to the door when I herd Dougie shout something about an eating disorder. I went in the room and saw Holly in tears. Not long after I had entered the room Payton and Niamh came in.

"Cant you trust me" he shouted at her. I turned and looked at her as she got up grabbed her trackies and hoodie before leaving the room.

Holly's POV

_I can't take this anymore_ I got changed in to my trackies and pulled on my hoodie and trainers and left the house. I ran to the park at least and I could lie on the grass and think about everything that has happened. I continued running until I reached the park. I walked over to the grass and lay down looking at the stars. _Why does he think I don't trust him _I soon lost m train off thought when I herd my name being called I sat up and waited for them to come over.

"Hey are you ok?" Payton asked from beside me I shook my head

"Don't worry he'll get over it"

"Before or after the tour" I asked remembering that we go on tour tomorrow

"Before" She said with a look of promise in her eyes.

We went back into the house and Payton headed up the stairs to go back to her bed. I looked at the clock and realised there was no point so I went into the kitchen instead _should I get something to eat _

**hey **

**sorry its not very long **

**please review and let me know what u think **

**a special thanx to fletcher x for coming up with the idea **

* * *


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I went into the cupboard and pulled out a bowl for my cereal. _That actually tasted nice _after I had finished eating and washed my bowl I went back through to the living room and lay on the couch. To watch TV. I flicked through the channels when I seen that I was on the news I turned up the volume to hear what she was saying

"Rumour has it that Holly Moore has been taking drugs and has had sever weight lose" the reporter said

Half an hour later Tom came down the stairs.

"Are you ready for the tour" he asked coming into the living room

"No ill go now" I told him. I walked slowly up the stairs and into my room. I pulled my case out the wardrobe and filled it. Just as I was about to leave the room there was a smash. I put the case down and turned around to see the picture frame that held the picture of me and my gran lying smashed on the floor

"Shit" I shouted as I bend down to pick up the pieces. As I picked up the pieces of glass I noticed that there were tears falling down my cheek.

"Holly stop" I looked up to see Niamh standing in front of me.

"Look you've cut yourself" she told me. I looked at my hand and seen the blood

After tom had bandaged up my hand and all the glass was cleared up I was allowed in my room to get changed. I walked back down the stairs and noticed everyone gathered in the hall.

"Were ready to go" Harry told me. I walked straight to the beds so that I could think _maybe he's stopped caring about me_

"He still likes you" I herd Harry say from beside me.

"Sure he does" I replied sarcastically.

We arrived at our first venue and went to get ready for sound check. I sang my songs and then sat while the guys did there's. After they had finished we had to go get ready. I went into my dressing room and noticed Niamh and Payton sitting there.

"No makeovers" I told them heading towards my clothes. I put on a pair of light blue jeans that were slightly faded at the knees and my black tank top with a heart on the front. I brushed my hair and put on my denim hat _breath in and out _I sat down and waited till it was time to go.

Harry's POV

I sat in our backstage area with the guys and Kelly.

"This is awesome" She told me. I turned my head towards her and kissed her.

"Get a room" I herd Dougie say. I pulled away and watched him go into the bathroom _this isn't our usual tour behaviour_. I looked at the door as it opened to reveal Danny Payton and Niamh. _He never told us he was dating Payton. ._

"We just came to tell you Holly's away on stage" Niamh told us. We all fallowed behind them. I wrapped my arms around Kelly's waist.

"I have something I need to tell you" I herd Holly say into the microphone as the crowd fell silent

* * *

**Hey**

**We'll review and tell me what you think and should they be longer **

**thanx to everyone who has reviewed **


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 8

Holly's POV

"OK so in the news you all probably herd about my sever weight loss" I waited as the crowed all said yes before going quite again

"Well I just wanted to tell you all that I'm not taking drugs I had an eating disorder but its all sort" the crowed cheered once more as I started the next song.

"This song is called another love song and it for someone I loved and lost over something stupid" I told the crowed _this one's for you Dougie _I looked at my guitarist to start the introduction.

_You said you would never leave _

_I thought you meant it _

_But you left me on my own _

_And I find myself writing this for you _

_Another love song for you _

_Another day without you here _

_I hate that you make me feel like this_

_So I write another love song for you _

_You said you never wanted to see me cry _

_I thought it hurt you to watch _

_So why do you make me cry _

_All the time when you gone _

_Another love song for you _

_Another day without you here _

_I hate that you make me feel like this _

_So I write another love song for you _

_When you left I cried all night _

_I thought I was going to die _

_I took away everything that _

_Reminded me of you _

_Another love song for you _

_Another day without you _

_I hate that you make me feel like this _

_So I write another love song for you _

_And so we end this song _

_And I have to say _

_I have decided that I will not _

_Write another love song _

_No more love songs for you _

I walked of the stage past the guys towards my dressing room. I walked inside and seen Kelly kissing what looked like Jacob _oh no she didn't. _I shut the door and walked to the bus _should I tell Harry and break his heart_ I sat down on the bus next to Payton and Niamh

"What's up?" Niamh asked

"Just that I seen Kelly and Jacob kissing in my dressing room and I don't know if I should tell Harry"

"Maybe you should leave it for a couple of days and if it happens again tell Harry" Payton suggested. I nodded my head in agreement although I still thought it would be better to tell him now.

* * *

**hey **

**sorry its short and crap **

**Shoould Holly tell Harry?? **

**will Holly and Dougie get back together?? **

**please review and tell me what you think**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dougie's POV

The next day we had the day off so I decided to confront Holly.

"Holly I need to talk to you" I said. I waited for her to get up and we walked up the stairs to talk

"Can you please forgive me?" I asked

"It depends, Ill forgive you if you tell me something" just as I was about to answer Tom shouted us. We went down the stairs to see what he wanted

"Well it's just to let you know that me and Niamh are going well see you all later"

"So are me and Payton" Danny told us. Sat on the couch while Holly went up the stairs_ please forgive me. _I grabbed Tom's laptop and signed into my msn.

Heartbroken_without_her What did u want 2 ask me?

You love me you like her ok do you like me??

Heartbroken_without_her no

You love me you like her do you think I'm pretty

Heartbroken_without_her nope

You love me you like her Am I ever in your head

Heartbroken_without_her No

You love me you like her if I was to leave would you cry

Heartbroken_without_her no

I looked at the TV before turning back to the laptop and noticed she had signed out _crap_. I turned of the laptop and was about to go up the stairs when Holly came down with her board _crap what have I done_. I grabbed my board and headed out the door

"Hey Doug I won't be here when you get back am taking Kelly out" I herd Harry shout after me. I shut our tour bus door and went to the nearest skate park.

"Holly" I said looking up at her curled up resting her head against her knees.

"Go away" she managed to say in between sobs

"Look the reason I don't like you is that I love you" I said climbing up the ramp to sit beside her.

"You're not pretty your gorgeous, you're not in my head you're in my heart, if you left I wouldn't cry I would die" she looked up at me and I wiped the tears off her face and kissed her.

After a few minuets, which felt like seconds we pulled apart

"So will you go back out with me?" I asked, she kissed me and then pulled apart and skateboarded down the ramp. I did the same and then we went back to the bus which no one was in.

"Dougie can I tell you something?" Payton asked I nodded my head

Niamh's POV

I looked at the menu and picked my favourite meal they had chicken chow main. I put my menu down and looked over at Tom who was still looking at his menu. For some reason I couldn't stop staring not that I wanted to anyway he looks so cute when he was concentrating one of the many things I loved about him. He put his menu down and smiled at me showing me his one dimple that always made my heart skip a beat.

"What?" Tom asked

"Nothing" I replied looking down at my hands. I have never felt like this before. _How on earth did this happen._

After we had finished eating and paid Tom decided to take me on a walk through the Forrest to a little meadow he new about. I walked just behind Tom with our intertwined. We arrived at the meadow and sat down. I looked over at him as he kissed me. It was the sort of kiss that made you feel like your heart was about to jump out of your skin.

"You ok?" he asked after we had pulled apart

"Yeah" I replied I'm better than ok I'm great I have the best boyfriend and 5 amazing friends although I didn't have time to say that as he kissed me again.

Payton's POV

I sat in the cinema watching Prom night _why did I agree to watch a horror._ I looked over at Danny and noticed how much he was enjoying the film. I intertwined my fingers with his and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Payton if you want we can go?" Danny offered looking at me.

"No I'm fine" I told him he kissed the top of my head and turned back to the screen _Must remember to thank Holly when I get in. _at the end of the film Danny took me to his little hideout where he goes to think or write songs in piece. I looked around it was the perfect hideout. It was a little tree house just past the park.

We sat in Danny's tree house talking when all off a sudden I shivered

"We can go back now" He said looking at me with a look of concern.

"It's fine" I told him. He handed me his jacket we both lay down and looked at the stars.

"Do you know the name off that star there" He said pointing to the brightest one

"No what is it?" I asked

"It's called Payton" he replied. I looked over and smiled at him before kissing him.

Harry's POV

I arrived back on the bus with Kelly to see everyone waiting

"Harry I need to tell you something" Holly said moving over to let me and Kelly sit down.

"What is it?" I asked

"When you were on stage I walked past you're dressing room and seen Kelly kiss Jacob" _wtf_

"Is this true" I asked Kelly

"No I would never do that" She told me

"Why Holly why" I didn't hear her reply as she ran up the stairs

* * *

**Holly and dougie are finally back together **

**will anyone believe Holly?? **

**please review**

**i wont be able to update in a while ause i have two tests that i need to revise for**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Holly's POV

**A couple of weeks later **

I sat on one of the beds looking out the window _I have to convince Harry that Kelly is cheating _we got to the hotel we would be staying at as we were doing two shows here. I grabbed my stuff and headed inside. I stood behind Fletch who was giving us our rooms.

"Ok so the rooms are Payton and Niamh, Holly and Kelly, Danny and Dougie and Harry and Tom" he informed us

"No way am I sharing a room with that" I said pointing at Kelly who was busy kissing Harry

"I would rather sleep outside which is what I am going to do" I told them dropping my stuff and walked out. I started walking and felt someone intertwine there fingers with mine. I looked up and seen Dougie

"Where are we going" he asked as I turned the corner

"To my hide out" I told him looking to see if my tree house. I spotted it and walked over to it and went inside. I looked around and noticed it still had all of my posters of McFly

We sat talking for ages when Dougie's Phone started to ring. I sat on his knee looking at his face while he talked to whoever was on the other line. He smiled at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. He shut his phone and looked at me

"That was Danny he wanted to know where we are" he told me. We talked for a few more minuets

_I wish I could bubble wrap my heart _

_Incase I fall and break apart _

_I'm not god I can't change the stars_

_And I don't know if there's life on mars _

I pulled my phone out of my pocket

"Hello" I asked turning so that I had my back to Dougie.

"_Hey Holz its Niamh" _

"Hey what's up?"

"_Just to tell you that in half an hour you need to come back" _I tried to concentrate even though Dougie was kissing the back of my neck

"Ok see you then"

"_Bye"_

"Bye" I put my phone back in my pocket I turned around to face him_._ He pulled me closer and kissed me.

We headed back to the hotel to get ready.

"You're stuffs on the bus" Dougie told me. I kissed him and went to get ready. I grabbed my case to see what I could fined I pulled out a pair of denim ¾ length trousers my black tank top that had music notes in it my trainers and my white Hurley hoodie.

I left the bus and went to the venue we would be playing at I arrived just in time for my concert. I played my show and left the stage to go backstage as the guys went on.

"Payton Niamh can I talk to you both" I asked as we left Kelly on her own

"I have an idea" I told them my idea and they thought it might work and were willing to help.

We sat back with the other.

Harry's POV

We came of the stage and went to our dressing to see the four girls and Jacob waiting for us. _What's going on? _

I sat next to Kelly

"Jake can I talk to you?" she asked the both got up and headed out the door. I looked at the seat next to me and noticed her phone lying on the sofa, I grabbed hold of it and went into her messages to see she had loads from Jacob saying how much he loved kissing her _ok maybe he got the wrong person _I went into her sent messages and seen that hers were just as bad _you little bitch _as soon as she came back in I handed her the phone and walked out the room

"Harry I'm sorry" Holly said as I ran off _how could she do this to me I thought she loved me_ I continued to run until I arrived back at the hotel. I went up to my room and shut the door making sure it was locked. _Why me? I really cared for her why is it every time you care for someone they always seem to leave you?_

After about an hour there was a knock on the door

"Go away" I shouted not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Please Harry I need to talk to you" I herd Holly say

"You won ok Kelly cheated happy now" I said I didn't want an answer but she gave me one anyway

"No Harry I hate seeing you like this" she told me

"yeah right" I replied sarcastically

"Harry you might not know this but I love you, you are like the brother I never had. I miss having that" I didn't answer I didn't know how

"I guess you don't feel that way about me anymore, well its ok cause you wont have to see me anymore."_ No you cant leave me or Dougie _

_

* * *

_

**Hey hope you enjoy this chapter **

**A special thanks to Lonelylildevil for coming up with this idea **

**I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed **

**please rreview and ill give you smarties **


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Payton's POV

**The next day **

I walked along the hall towards Harry's room. _I wonder how he's handling_ _this. _I knocked on his door and waited for an answer.

"Go Away" I herd him shout at me.

"Please let me in Harry I want to help" I told him even though I had no idea how I was going to do that. He opened the door and let me in. I went and sat on the bed afraid to look at him.

"So how do you plan on helping me" he asked I looked up and noticed he had been crying.

"Harry why were you crying" I asked hoping it wasn't Kelly

"Because Holly came to see me and told me I was like the brother she never had and when I didn't reply she thought I didn't care about me and told me she was leaving" he told me in I waited for a minuet before answering trying to process everything she had said.

I sat talking to Harry about a way to get Holly to stay but it wasn't going to be easy. I sent a txt to Danny telling him to bring everyone except holly here to tell them the plan. I told them the entire plan and they liked the idea. I looked over at Dougie and noticed he was starring out the window. I fallowed his gaze and realised he was looking at the taxi that was coming towards the hotel.

"Time to go guys" we all got up and went down the stairs.

Holly's POV

I finished packing and went to see if my taxi was here. _Why was I so stupid? _I grabbed me case and went down the stairs I went to the front desk and handed them my key. I went to pick up my case and realised it was gone _what's going on? _I turned around and noticed everyone was behind me.

"When were you planning on telling us you were leaving?" Niamh asked

"I wasn't going to tell you I was leaving because I knew you would try and stop me" I told them trying to get my case of Danny.

"Holly I have something I need to say" Harry told me I stop what I was doing and looked down I couldn't look up it would hurt too much.

"Holly I do care about you, you're like the little sister I always wanted. Please stay" I looked up at him and nodded my head. I went to the front desk and asked for my key back.

I took my case back to my room and went into the restaurant where I was meeting everyone for dinner.

"Holly we ordered you a salad" Danny told me probably trying to get me angry.

"That's fine ill eat anything" I told him taking me seat next to Dougie. We all sat and talked while we ate. _This is perfect_ I felt someone grab my hand new immediately that it was Dougie.

"Came with me" he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. We both got up and walked out.

"Be safe" Harry said _I think he's getting better. _

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Well you have a room to your self don't you" he said and I suddenly understood what he meant. We got to my room and walked in. we pushed the beds together and he kissed me. Next thing I realised we were lying under the covers cuddled up. I looked up and kissed him before lying down and going to sleep._ This feels so right everyone happy and talking _**Hey **

* * *

**please review and tell me what you think **

**thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Dont know when the next chapter will be up as i have school and its my birthday on friday **

**ill update soon though**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Harry's POV

We were sat at the beach enjoying the last day of freedom before going back home to write more songs. I sat starring out towards the sea when I seen a really cute ginger walk past I watched where she was going and noticed she was sitting on her own. I got up and walked over.

"Hey can I sit here?" I asked she looked up at me and nodded. I looked at her book and noticed she was drawing the beach.

"That's good" I told her

"Thanks" she replied she continued drawing for a while and I just watched. It was amazing the way her pencil sketched the outline of her work it reminded me of the way Payton played her guitar the way her fingers glided over the strings.

"I'm Harry" I told her when she was finished drawing

"I'm Ciera, Do you want to grab a coffee" she asked.

I arrived back at the house and noticed it was quite that's never a good sign just as I reached the kitchen I noticed everyone outside with water guns.

"Hey Harry" Holly asked coming in to fill up her water gun.

"Hey put that down I have an idea on how we can get them all wet" I told her the plan and we ran outside and grabbed the hose. I held it up while she turned the tap on.

"That's it holly you are so dead" Dougie said grabbing her waist and started soaking her with his free hand.

"I hate you" She said and ran into the house we all knew she was joking.

We put on a movie and shouted her down to watch it she came down wearing her jammies which was a pair of blue shorts and a white top that said sweet dreams on the front. She went and sat next to Dougie who couldn't stop looking at her.

Holly's POV

I sat down and noticed Dougie wouldn't stop looking at me. I suddenly felt so self-conscious something I had never felt with him before.

"What?" I asked looking at what I was wearing

"Nothing I was just admiring how beautiful you look" he whispered in my ear. Just as the film started there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked to the door to see a girl with ginger hair.  
"Hi I'm looking for Harry" She told me. I turned around and seen him motioning for me to let her in.

"Come in we were just about to watch a film" I told her.

After the film we all went to bed and Harry's girlfriend Ciera stayed the night and later moved in with us.

The End

* * *

**Hey sorry for the long wait i was in england and couldnt upload anything **

**well this is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed reading it **

**i would like to thank Payton311 and Fletcher x for reviewing from the start **

**please review and tell me what you think **

**Hollyx :) **


End file.
